Cuphead
On-Screen Appearance "This Match will get Red Hot!" Cuphead will appear from the sky as the announcer calls out the line above Special Attacks Elite Warrior Battle Royale Revival Special Ability - Super Meter Cards Whenever you land a successful hit with one of your Special Attacks, the Meter Cards grants you one point for every 5 points that increase the Super Meter Card. After having up to 5 Meter Cards, they'll able you to perform an EX attack for one of your special attack with greater effort before draining all of the Cards. Neutral B – Peashooter Cuphead aim his finger forward as he starts firing blue bullets onto the opponents. The blast travels in a straight line and can cross vast distances within high speed. The bullets can be fired rapidly while holding B, as it’s deal slight damage with no knockback effort. You can also aim the blasts when holding B. Once the Super Meter Cards is filled, it allows you to perform "Mega Blast". The Mega Blast when launch moves slower but deals way more damage with good knockback onto the opponents. Side B – Roundabout Cuphead to fire a green horseshoe onto the opponents. This projectile fly forward then loop back towards the back. Any opponents hit by the move will suffer damage with a flinch. There can only be one Once the Super Meter Cards is filled, it allows you to perform “Jumbo Rebound”. Jumbo Rebound launch a large buzzsaw, will deal rapid damage onto opponents with the added bonus of hitting any direction once it returns back. Up B – Parry Slap Cuphead perform a flip for basic recovery. If an opponent or their attack hit, a tan burst of pink energy come out of his straw as he performs another Parry Slap, while dealing meteor damage to the opponents if counter. If a Parry Slap doesn’t connect, no damage will be dealt forward. Once the Super Meter Cards is filled, it allows you to perform “Whetstone". Whetstone creates an axe from his straw, meaning it’s deal more damage with greater knockback, thou the same recovery is the same as always. Down B – Chaos Orbit Cuphead to create four green stars (Chaser) that circle Cuphead acting as a shield. These stars easily protect you from projectiles, as any opponents to touch these stars suffer damage, but knockback effort. The stars can also be launch as a projectile as it's facing you, thou this move is slow. After a short amount of time, the star will disappear. Once the Super Meter Cards is filled, it allows you to perform “Double Chaos Orbit” where eight chaser projectiles surround yourself, where protect you even more with a faster projectile launch. Final Smash – Super Arts Cuphead charged up as he performs a series of Super Arts onto his opponents. After turning on Invincibility, Cuphead will summon ghosts counterpart as they start spinning onto the opponents while he still battling. Any opponents who get hit by the ghost will suffer heavy damage with good knockback forward. After three series of spin attack, the ghost disappears as Cuphead fire an large stream of liquid in front of him, dealing heavy damage with high knockback before the Invincibility wears off, ending the Final Smash. Smash Bros. Lawl Mania Neutral B - Run n' Gun Side B - Dash Up B - Parry Slap Down B - Change Ability's Final Smash - Cuphead Finale Smash Bros Lelle Neutral B - Peashooter Cuphead will shoot from his finger. If you touch it you will take damage. Jump or get far away to dodge it. If you charge this move, it does more damage. Side B - Dash Cuphead dashes and can be used as a recovery move and can be used to dodge projectiles. Up B - Aeroplane Cuphead will get in his aeroplane. then you can use the joysick to steer, press A to shoot. After 5 seconds he'll get out. He can also get out by pressing B or getting hit. Down B - Coffee Charm Cuphead will equip the Coffee Charm. With the charm, his attacks are twice as strong for 10 seconds. You have to wait 10 seconds to equip the Coffee Charm again﻿. Final Smash - Giant Ghost Cuphead lifts up his chest to create a muscular ghost version of himself. The ghost then spins around and attacks the opponents making great combos. If Cuphead has 45% or more, he will be healed to 20%. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Cup break SFX) KOSFX2: (Cuphead Death SFX) Star KOSFX: (Silent) Screen KOSFX: (Cup Break SFX) Taunts Up: (Pulls up his pants) Up: (In Mugman Alt) (Drinks from his straw) Sd: (Tips his head) Dn: (Laughs) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Does his bouncing pose from the results screen from Cuphead) Victory 2: (Tips his head) Victory 3: (Laughs with Mugman) Victory 3: (In Mugman alt) (Laughs with Cuphead) Lose/Clap: (Is a ghost and floats away) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Peashooter *Dash Attack - Dash *Forward tilt - Peashooter *Up tilt - Peashooter *Down tilt - Duck + Peashooter *Side Smash - Charge *Up Smash - Charge *Down Smash - Charge Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Parry slap *F-Air - Peashooter *B-Air - Peashooter *U-Air - Peashooter *D-Air - Peashooter Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cuphead's Head Victory Music Cuphead victory tune Kirby Hat Kirby gets Cuphead's nose, handle and straw Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (Red) *Mugman alt (Blue) *Soulless/Bad Ending colors *Djimmie's Cuphead puppet colors (Green) *Black & White *TBA Trivia *Just like Frisk's secret death in Lawl Beatdown, If you KO an opponent on 2 Player Stamina mode, The announcer from Cuphead will shout "KNOCKOUT" and the opponent will do a defeated animation with the explosions Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Mania Category:Cuphead Category:Objects Category:Gambler Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cartoon characters Category:Jacksepticeye Played Category:Markiplier Played Category:Game Grumps played Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Funny Characters Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Girlz Club Male Characters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Red Category:Smash Bros Lawl 42 Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Smash Bros Lelle Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Sirkinsella98 Favorite Category:The Serena Show Category:The Serena Show Heroes Category:DanTDM Played Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:Characters that shoot from their fingers Category:Smash Bros Lelle Video Movesets Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with an object for a head Category:Smash Bros Lawl Love Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Unknown Age Category:Male Category:White Category:Brown Category:Black Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:People who beat The Devil Category:Characters that can survive losing their head Category:Universal Crusade Category:DBX Category:Mii Fighter Costume Category:Former Costume Category:Indie Game Characters